Harley Vaccaria
The cutest hybrid baby there is. {If someone else wants to fill this in feel free because, unfortunately, I'm really busy...} History Harley originated from a short affair between his mother and father, the two having briefly met at a part only months before Clarissa and the rest of the gang were forced to enroll in REVAMP. Even before he was born, Harley had a significant impact on his mother's unlife, as it was her discovery of her pregnancy that resulted in her eventually leaving the gang, following completing the program as quickly as possible (possibly due to the discovery of her pregnancy), as well as her allegedly telling "Malik" (who Clarissa realized later was probably someone else), and receiving a very negative reaction. If he was the reason that Clarissa completed the REVAMP program as quickly as she did, this means that, inadvertently, he in fact saved her unlife, due to the subsequent slaughter of all of Malik's gang who weren't revamped, that occurred only a short while after her leaving. Born a few months later while Clarissa was residing with the Branaughs, it is unknown so far what exactly transpired during the first couple of years of the young hybrid's life, but it is known that Chloe is quite familiar with him, and it can be assumed that the other Branaughs (with the obvious exception of Robin) were also. It is also known that, while his mother dotes on him, he is a relatively difficult child. Remarks have been made by her suggesting that this is at least partly due to him having a tendency to chew all the things. A trait that his werewolf side can be blamed for. Eventually, by the time he was only 2 years old, a short while after Clarissa and Malik's relation is made public, he and his mother were kidnapped by Robert Nosferatu and his gang, with him then attempting to force Malik, who was currently unaware he even had a nephew, to choose which one would be dusted and which would survive. Fortunately, as is typical Vaccaria nature, neither Marie or Malik were content to just sit around while family was threatened, and the following rescue operation/siege ensured the survival of both parties. It is also, presumably, during this siege that Harley met his eldest uncle for the first time, although as there were apparently a few other children also being held hostage by the gang that were freed, Malik was not aware of this at the time. In fact, even though, along with his mum and grandmother, Harley remained in Malik's house for almost an entire day, he did not encounter Malik, as is evident by how when Marie asked if Malik knew where Harley was, he did not appear to recognize the name. Following this incident, he returned home with Clarissa, where things seemed to calm down for a while, and nothing much of note happened for months. It is during this period that Clarissa confirms with her half-brother that she is actually a mum. Eventually, Harley did resurface again, following Clarissa contacting her own niece for the first time. Only a short while later, a stressed Clary and a keen-to-meet-her-cousin Kora, arranged for the latter to babysit him for a few days, while Clarissa set of to do an as of yet unidentified task. (TBC) Appearance Harley has been repeatedly described as a very cute baby and puppy, particularly by Alex Dracula as well as his cousin Kora. In his baby form, he is described be quite tall for his age, and to also look a lot like his mother, having only a slightly darker version of her hair and apparently several, unspecified facial similarities. He also shares some similarities with his father, with the two having the same eyes. Although, these similarities are not as obvious as those he shares with his mother, with Kora not realizing them until Clarissa confirmed the identity of his father (although, it's of note that Kora did later express disbelief that she did not notice them sooner). In his dog form, he is said to take the form of a black puppy with curly fur, which apparently still has to wear a diaper. Personality He's a very curious child that likes to break all the things. He's also apparently very loud, as when he turned into a puppy while his cousin was babysitting him, he spent the entire night barking at her. Relationships Everyone loves Harley, he's adorable. Except the Nosferatu's, they don't. But nobody likes them anyway. Powers Like all werewolf children, Harley possesses the ability to turn into a dog whenever there is a full moon. However, due to his hybrid status, it is unknown what powers he will inherit when he's older, and whether they will be more influenced by his vampire or werewolf side. Trivia * It is also unknown yet whether he has inherited any of his dad's psychotic tendencies, due to his young age, although there is always a possibility. * The most expensive thing that he's broken in Kora's house so far, was a record player. * According to Clarissa he has a tendency to chew his own clothes. While he's wearing them. * He also has the habit of biting people, as well as a habit to chew on his own foot when upset. * Since Clarissa said that she told "Malik" who the kid's dad MIGHT be, it is entirely likely that she was not sure herself who the identity of his father was, until Harley was actually born. Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Vaccaria Category:Mond Category:De Fortunessa Category:Child Category:Born vampire Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters